Professor Layton and the Bottomlesspit
by Inzaniac117
Summary: A short story about the Professor and Luke at a restraunt.r
1. Chapter 1

Professor Layton and the Bottomles pit

My Second Fanfic im so happy XD

In A London Restraunt:

"Well Luke what are you having?"the profesor asked his beloved apprentice."Everything looks so good Professor!"  
the Professor chuckled"Yes Luke, they do have a rather large menu."the Professor said sipping the tea he ordered.  
"What about the Deluxe Bacon Burger?or the fish and sticks?"He said a little to loud causing several people to look their way."Luke a gentleman doe not raise his voice when not neccesary."the professor ended with a smile.  
"Can i get ya boys somtin' ta eat?" said a waitress"ah yes"the professor said "i would like a garden salad please"the waitress wrote it down"and for you handsome?" (sorry but thats how waitresses talk to kids)"yes i would like the lamb chops,the deluxe bacon burger,a milkshake,and a side of cheese sticks please!oh and a salad to please!" the waitress raised her eyebrows"alllrighthen ya food will be here shortly!"  
the professor leaned over to Luke after the waitress left"Luke are you sure can handle all that?" Luke gave a cheery smile"of course!  
nothing the apprentice of the great Professor Hershel Layton can't handle!"  
the professor held back a chuckle.20 mins later."here is ya food,ya garden salad sir,  
and the rest goes to handsome here!" Luke's mouth was watering no sooner had the plate hit the table he was eating.40 min later."oh that was some meal aye professor?" Luke smiled"er... yes Luke" Luke noticed the waitress heading towards them with the bill"here ya are sir have a wonderful day!" the professor looked at the bill and thought for sure his heart stopped"well"the professor thought to himself"this all part of having the bottomless pit as my apprentice"


	2. Chapter 2

Professor Layton and the Bottomless Pit Chapter 2

Lol I had some one mention Layton taking Luke to and all you can eat buffet so i thought"HEY! That's a GREAT idea!" So here is chapter 2,hope you enjoy!Oh and yes i know their money is different then ours but i dont know nuthin bout pounds and all the rest lol.

"That will be 25 dollar's Sir!" The man behind the counter Professor handed the man the money.  
"Here you are my good man!" The man nodded. Luke was ecstatic.  
"Professor! I've always wanted to come to an All-You-Can-Eat-Buffet!" The Professor and Luke grabbed their plate's and started getting their food.  
"Hmm, so many good thing's to choose from..." The Professor got a small plate and found a table. Meanwhile, Luke was still browsing every container of food they had, some food was starting to fall off his plate."Hmm...What should I do? I know!" Luke ran to where the Professor was happily sipping tea and eating some small cookies."Well, Luke" He said as Luke sat his plate on the table."Have you gotten what you wan- Luke?" The Professor looked around the plate piled with food, He scanned the area and saw Luke... Getting another plate?! Luke then ran back through the aisle's upon aisle's of food.A concerned look was working it's way onto the Professor's face, Luke was back at the table"Luke are you sure you can fini-Luke?" Now Luke had several cup's and was filling them up at the soda fountain. When he returned to the table he had a very happy look on his face."Luke" the Professor said "Are you should eat so much? Can you even finish it?" Luke beamed and said "Of course! Nothing is to hard for Professor Layton's apprentice!" Professor muttered "That's what I was afraid of..." Luke looked up from his food "You say somthing Professor?" Professor shook his head and Luke finished his food the Professor smiled and said "Well Luke are you ready to go?" Luke looked about ready to burst...out laughing.  
"Nope not yet!" He said as He ran to refill his soda's and get more Professor sighed and leaned back in his chair,pulled his hat down and fell asleep. While the Professor was sleeping, Luke was still eating. In the kitchen one of the employee's had gotten the manager and they were watching Luke through the kitchen manager was shaking his head in disbelief."I've never seen anything like it..." the manager decided he needed to go speak to the gentleman in the Professor awoke to being gently being shook awake."I'm very sorry to wake you sir but...your friend is eating simply to much, he has eaten about half a day's profit's! I must ask you to leave,I'm very sorry sir...we simply can't afford it!" The Professor smiled and said" No trouble my good man!Luke!Time to leave!I'm sorry to inconvenience you sir I...Put that chicken leg back Luke! As I was saying sorry to a burden!Have a good day!" Luke was moping behind the Professor.  
"But Professor! That was just the appitizer's! What about dinner?" Professor tried hard to keep from laughing "Very funny Luke! But that is simply...wait you were serious?" Luke nodded and the Professor rolled his eye's."I think you've eaten enough to last for the 30 minute drive home." Luke smiled in a weird got into the layton mobible and started to drive,as the approached a stop sign the Professor applied the break's.*CLINK*"What was that Luke?" Luke refused to look at his mentor."Luke?" Luke sighed and pulled of his hat to reveal a plate of food."LUKE!"

Hope you liked chapter 2,I might be persauded to write another chapter if i get good review's 


End file.
